Fullbody
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Seaman Recruit (demoted), Marine Lieutenant (former) | epithet = and later | jva = Hideo Ishikawa | 4kids eva = Tom Wayland | Funi eva = John Burgmeier }} Fullbody is a Marine seaman recruit serving under Captain Hina. He was a lieutenant at the start of the series, but was demoted as a condition when he helped the former Black Cat pirate, Jango, get acquitted for his past crimes (in the anime, it was after getting into a fight with Sanji on the Baratie ). Appearance At the beginning of One Piece, he was an average sized marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was well combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles. Now he wears a Marine cap, a navy blue shirt, orange plaid pants, and brown boots. He still has his bolts attached to his knuckles. His hair is also a bit longer and more unkept. Gallery Personality Fullbody was once a successful and arrogant Marine who loved entertaining women and considered himself to be a lady's man. After meeting Sanji and the Straw Hats at Baratie, he has somewhat changed. Relationships He has befriended Jango the hypnotist, the former first mate of the Black Cat pirates, after the two took part in a dancing contest. Since he admired Jango's dancing skills, he defended him in court after he was captured, at the cost of his own rank. Later, the two of them become followers and admirers of Hina, who, while appearing to find the two more of a bother than anything, allows them to follow her everywhere she goes. More than anything, Fullbody and Jango have become almost inseparable to the point where Fullbody and Jango often mimic each others movement, dancing or acting in sync with each other and at times even act silly together. Abilities and Powers So far Fullbody has yet to display any particular abilities, but is an adept fighter, using a fighting style similar to boxing. He is a strong fighter, as seen when he easily defeated Johnny and Yosaku, but outclassed by most of the stronger fighters seen in the series thus far in terms of overall power. He also knows how to dance very well. During the Whitebeard War, unlike Jango, he did not succumb to Luffy's Haki, indicating that of the two he has the stronger disposition. He had previously been an effective fighter in the Marines, but after he paired up with Jango has become a more goofy fighter; while still skilled in combat their silliness has been noted by Hina to be annoying. Weapons Fullbody uses his knuckle dusters as weapons; they make his boxing punches more lethal. History Past After the Krieg Pirates returned from the Grand Line beaten and worn, Fullbody attempted to ambush them. He was then tricked by Gin into following him away from the main pirate group. Sometime after that, Fullbody and his men caught Gin, and imprisoned him in their ship. East Blue Saga Baratie Arc When he was first introduced on his ship, he taunted Johnny and Yosaku, and called them small time bounty hunters, provoking them to attack him, however he easily managed to beat them. He then ordered his crew to sink the Going Merry. Later inside the Baratie restaurant, Sanji ruined his date with a woman named Moodie. Fullbody then put a fly (Batchee) in the soup to get back at him. Sanji's continuing smug attitude led Fullbody to smash the table at which he was sitting on, which prompted a fight with Sanji. He was later shown to have lost, held dangling from his neck and lectured on wasting food. Fullbody, with his ego in tatters, was later shown fleeing the Baratie, post to witnessing the attitude and fighting abilities of the staff after the pirate Gin broke out of Fullbody's ship and walked into the restaurant. Jango's Dance Paradise The next time Fullbody was seen, he was competing in a dance contest on Mirrorball Island. After coming in second place behind Jango (who was in disguise so as not to be caught by the authorities), the two become fast friends while remaining oblivious to the other's identity. This did not last long though, as Fullbody's men found Jango's trademark clothes in an alleyway. As a pirate crew invaded the island, Jango took the opportunity to escape while Fullbody attempted to fight them off. He was thwarted when their leader took a woman hostage, and Fullbody surrendered to keep her safe. Suddenly, Jango burst back onto the scene to save his friend. Putting aside their allegiances, Jango and Fullbody wiped out the pirates. Fullbody still had his duties, however, and arrested Jango. But, as Jango was tried in court, Fullbody returned the favor and offered an objection dance which got the whole courtroom caught up in a huge emotional dance-fest. Unable to deny the power of the men's friendship, the court acquitted Jango on the condition that Fullbody be demoted to the rank of Seaman Recruit. Afterwards, Jango was about to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting their friendship ever occurred (so that neither of their careers would be jeopardized in the future), until they both spotted the beautiful Captain Hina. Inspired, they both became members of her marine crew. Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc Fullbody later appeared in Alabasta, sporting two iron plates and the nickname Double Ironfist Fullbody. Like his friend Jango, he is completely enamored of Hina and will do anything to please her. He and Jango attempted to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from escaping Alabasta, but Mr 2 Bon Kurei tricked them by disguising his crew as the Straw Hats so that Luffy and the others could get away. Later on, Hina was seen defeating the last of the pirate while talking to Smoker with Fullbody and Jango standing by unharmed. Fullbody appeared much later in the story, tracking down remaining members of Baroque Works with Jango and Hina on Kyuka Island. He and Jango assisted Hina in capturing Miss Valentine, and attempted to capture Mr. 5, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (disguised as Mr. 3). However, the three were thwarted, and one of their ships was stolen by Baroque Works. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Fullbody reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Marineford Arc creating a tsunami with his Devil Fruit powers.]] He was seen screaming with Jango at the sight of the tsunamis created by Whitebeard. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees arrived at Marineford, Fullbody was seen wondering what Luffy was doing at Marineford. He was not seen for the rest of the war. Major Battles *Fullbody vs. Johnny and Yosaku (manga only) *Fullbody vs. Sanji *Fullbody vs. Jango (In a Dance Contest) *Fullbody vs. Tulip Pirates *Fullbody vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Fullbody vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies Filler Battle *Fullbody and his Subordinates vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Fullbody and Jango vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences *His quick battle against Johnny and Yosaku at the Baratie after he insulted them is not shown in the anime. Instead Johnny throws down the wanted posters on the Going Merry's deck to show how he and Yosaku go after pirates with large bounties and Fullbody ignores him. *In the anime, a scene was added at the beginning of the Loguetown arc in which Fullbody with his new subordinates encounters Luffy and his crew, moments after they discover Luffy has a bounty of 30,000,000. They fight the pirates, but are easily defeated. *Also during this encounter in the anime, Fullbody was already demoted thus contradicting the mini-arc Jango's Dance Paradise, due to not having met Jango yet. The reason for the demotion in this version was due to Fullbody tarnishing the Marine's image after his humiliating defeat by Sanji at the Baratie. *In the anime, a scene was added in the Marineford Arc in which Fullbody and Jango attack Luffy as he runs to rescue Ace. Jango tries to hypnotize Luffy into falling asleep but ends up hypnotizing himself and Fullbody. Trivia *Fullbody's name is a reference to wine quality, according to Eiichiro Oda in the SBS section. References Site Navigation de:Fullbody it:Fullbody Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Seaman Recruits Category:Martial Artists Category:Baratie Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Marine Lieutenants